


淋浴間

by Mifrandir



Series: 大人のデート [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 大人のデート [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873735
Kudos: 16





	淋浴間

從房門在他們身後關上的那一刻起，蜜月套房就是一個俄羅斯不倒翁式的驚喜：包裝精巧，門之後還有門，或藏著意料之外的寬敞空間。大片大片的落地窗可以俯瞰整個東京，讓腳掌深陷其中的厚軟地毯，華麗鬆軟的沙發，以及.......

傑西伸手推開浴室厚重的磨砂玻璃門，他們原先興高采烈的音量不約而同地降低，帶著敬畏意味的。

「這浴室也太大了......吧......」傑西的聲音在空曠的偌大空間裡震盪。

「真的......」完全不是他們至今的人生中住過的旅館可以比的：位於角落的浴缸被兩面敞亮玻璃窗包夾，淋浴間、洗臉台跟馬桶之間都足足有好幾步的距離。

「感覺都可以把J運動會搬來這裡辦了欸。」

「裝不下啦。」北斗習慣性地一掌拍上對方的頭。

「浴缸也很大呢。」

傑西的語氣平鋪直敘，卻在北斗腦中激起圈圈綺思、帶著熱度擴散到臉頰，他覺得腦子都要被突然竄升的灼熱燒融了。「.......你出去，」他抬起雙手胡亂推搡對方：「出——去，我要先洗——」

傑西笑得無辜：「欸？不是要一起洗嗎？」

北斗加重了手上擊打的力道，好不容易把人推出門外。他用力落上門鎖，脫下衣服的力道像是希望能把複雜心緒一起甩掉，接著草草疊放在不會被淋濕的地方，一邊嘟囔著扭開水龍頭。

都要連續住三天了，一起洗澡的機會還差這一次嗎。

傑西終於識趣地攙起他走向浴室。他們拖著虛軟腳步踏進淋浴間，北斗閉眼讓兜頭淋下的溫暖水柱流過身體，帶走肌膚上殘留的黏膩。

傑西的動作一開始尚稱規矩－－掌根用恰到好處的力道推揉他的肩胛，緩緩滑下他的腰，手指溫柔地探進洞口，藉著走過股間的水流掏洗他的內裡。但漸漸地，指腹搔刮內壁的力道變得曖昧，似乎過於頻繁地蹭過某個點。北斗重重吞嚥，覺得腿間的器官隱隱騷動起來，下意識地攏起腿，就這麼夾住了傑西還埋在裡面的食指跟中指。簡直就像是捨不得對方拔出去一樣。思緒慢了半拍，北斗羞得恨不得一頭撞死在磁磚上。

......不、不過，他一息尚存的邏輯還在垂死掙扎，現在還不把手指抽出來的傢伙也有問題吧？！「你、」才擠出一個字就連忙閉嘴，因為傑西選在這時弓起手指，屈起的指節正好壓上最脆弱敏感的一處，引發的酥麻感竄過後腰與膝彎，北斗覺得下半身一陣酸軟。

「北斗......」傑西開口，語氣慢條斯理：「這麼喜歡我的手指？」

北斗想回頭狠狠瞪他，卻也明白自己此刻不管做什麼都不會有殺傷力，只能咬緊下唇。

傑西現在是真的在挑逗他了－－仗著他不敢反抗，明目張膽地又加進一指、肆意交叉、小幅度撐開內壁，有意無意地反覆刺激前列腺，北斗的膝蓋開始發抖，大腿內側的肌肉因為隱忍跟奮力穩住重心而緊繃，性器顫巍巍地抬起頭。

他感覺傑西慢慢撤出手指，被撫弄得軟熱、習慣了硬物侵入的窄徑難以忍受驀然襲來的空虛感，穴口本能地收縮張合。傑西的唇貼上他的後頸，柔軟潮濕，跟周遭蒸騰的水蒸氣一般熱度逼人。扣住他胯骨的雙手拇指往兩側分開他的臀瓣，硬挺溫熱的器官在臀縫間磨蹭，不時輕輕擦過微微收縮的濕軟穴口，卻遲遲不更進一步。

「......傑西......」聲音裡摻了哭腔。

他得到的回應是落上頸根的一口輕啃，牙齒陷進皮膚的刺痛似乎被正值敏感狀態的身體放大再放大，眼淚滑落眼角，腿間的勃起可憐兮兮地滴著前液，渴望被不是自己的溫暖手掌攫取。北斗吸了吸鼻子，勉強從齒縫間擠出聲音：「進來......」

長驅直入。飽脹的滿足感讓北斗嗚咽出聲，傑西雙手捧著他的胯骨，一下一下撞進深處。快感慢慢絞緊他的身體，北斗蜷起腳趾，小腿肚繃得筆直，額頭抵在交疊的手臂上，隨著頂動溢出斷斷續續的喘息呻吟，在淅瀝瀝的水聲下聽來特別黏膩煽情。

傑西找到的角度讓每一次抽插都能頂到最裡面，性器在腸道裡鮮明的存在感在刺激與難受的邊界遊走，北斗張口喘息，瀰漫周遭的溫熱水霧滲進意識，思緒變得遲緩，卻麻痺不了感官。他蜷起的腳趾在地面滑了一下、本能地繃緊身體，傑西悶哼一聲，雙手將他往後一帶，冠部狠狠輾上腺體，北斗的眼皮內側頓時炸開一叢燦亮白光，而後碎成一連串明滅閃爍的光點。待視野重新恢復清晰，北斗意識到傑西抱著他的腰、撐住他大半的體重，他才沒有滑坐在地上。他喘著氣，隱約察覺有溫暖黏稠的體液沿著大腿內側滑下，被水流沖進排水孔裡。

「泡澡？」

北斗無力地點點頭，讓傑西半扶半抱地把他弄進浴缸，軟綿綿地倚上對方的肩膀。短時間內被插射兩次，他整副身體的骨頭跟肌肉彷彿全數換成棉花，暖融融暈呼呼，連指尖都是麻的。他盯著他們在水裡交疊的手出神，睡意一發不可收拾地湧上，頭一歪枕上傑西的肩膀。他感覺到對方頸部肌肉的牽動，知道傑西正轉頭看向自己。

「在這裡睡著會感冒的唷。」

「一下下.......就好.......」


End file.
